Las Vegas Can Mean Trouble
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: Shadow wins two tickets to Las Vegas, but he can't decide who to come with him.
1. Chapter 1

Las Vegas Can Mean Trouble

Summary- Shadow wins two tickets to Las Vegas, but he can't decide who to come with him.

Sega owns Shadow, Omega, and Rouge

I own Alexandra

This maybe a Shadouge or ShadowXOC

You all decide

* * *

It was a regular day, but today however Shadow the Hedgehog was waiting for something important. Why? Becuase he won two tickets to Las Vegas! However no robots allowed. Anyway Shadow was by the door waiting for his mail.

"Comrade Shadow did the mail come yet?" Omega asked.

"I'm still waiting." Shadow said as he heard footsteps and opened the door.

"I'm sorry I accidentally skipped. Here's your mail." The mailman said scared as he handed Shadow his mail and ran away.

"Did you scare the mailman again?" Alexandra asked walking downstairs.

"No he just ran." Shadow said closing the door.

"So?" Rouge asked.

"Did I tell you girls? I won two tickets to Las Vegas!" Shadow shouted.

"Cool! Shadow I have to go to Las Vegas with you." Alexandra said.

"Why you? He needs a friend whose known him for years. That's me and besides Las Vegas has very fine jewelry yet to be discovered." Rouge said.

"Then you'll steal them and get you _and _Shadow kicked out." Alexanra said.

"It's not like they know who did it." Rouge said.

"Unlike Angel Island, Las Vegas has cameras everywhere and they could send you to jail." Alexandra pointed out.

"I'm so scared of a bunch of evil cameras. Wah! They're just cameras. It's not like they'll arrest me and besides I never get caught." Rouge said.

"You will. In the contrary is why you should bring me Shadow not Rouge because I won't get you kicked out. Unlike a certain batgirl over there." Alexandra said as Rouge snarled.

"I need time to think. Come Omega." Shadow said walking out.

"Affirmative Comrade Shadow." Omega said as he followed Shadow.

"What was that all about?" Rouge spat.

"What?" Alexandra asked.

"Telling Shadow not to bring me to Las Vegas. I need to go. They have the best of the best jewelry there. Then after that I'll go back to the Master Emerald." Rouge said.

"Sorry Batgirl, but I'm going. We wouldn't him to get kicked out now wouldn't we?" Alexandra asked.

"Gr! Let's make a a bet. We show Shadow who's the best choice and if he choose me, which he will, you be my personal servant." Rouge said.

"Find, but if he picks me you have to stop being a theif for a week." Alexandra said.

"A WEEK!" Rouge screamed scared.

"Or you could go to Sonic's and tell him you love him or be Vector personal lackey. He needs it." Alexandra said.

"Gr! Fine if you win I'll stop being a theif for a week, but if I win you be my personal servant for a week." Rouge said.

"Deal." Alexandra said as the two shook hands.

"Let the best woman win." Rouge said.

"Don't worry I will win." Alexandra said.

"And we'll see about that." Rouge said as the two left.

* * *

I'm trying some of the reviewers of my old stories suggestions. I hope you like and could read it better. What do you think of the first chapter? Good, bad, needs more work? Please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Las Vegas Can Mean Trouble 

Summary- Shadow wins two tickets to Las Vegas, but he can't decide who to come with him.

Sega owns Shadow, Omega, and Rouge

I own Alexandra

This maybe a Shadouge or ShadowXOC

You all decide

* * *

Down stairs Shadow was pacing back and forth while Omega kept looking at him like an idiot

"Comrade Shadow why are you shook up?" Omega asked.

"Because Rouge and Alexandra both want to come to Las Vegas with me." Shadow said .

"But I don't understand why you're pacing." Omega said.

"No one will," Shadow said as he heard the door, "Come in."

"Hey Shaddie. I just wanted to come down and tell you I'm sorry about before. It was unacceptable." Rouge said.

"Thanks Rouge." Shadow said.

"It was nothing. That's what friends are for Shaddie." Rouge said as she left.

"Wait did she just call me Shaddie?" Shadow asked.

"I think she did Comrade Shadow." Omega said as they saw Alexandra come in.

"Hey Shad. Sorry about before. I shouldn't have acted like that. You have your own right to pick whoever you want." Alexandra said.

"Thanks Alexandra." Shadow said.

"No problem Shad." Alexandra said as she left.

"Did she call me Shad?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Omega said.

"What's with the pet names?" Shadow asked.

"Why are you asking me Comrade Shadow?" Omega asked.

"Because you're the smart one." Shadow said.

"Well I do sense a bit of flirting from Comrade Alexandra and Comrade Rouge. But I don't think it's much of a worry." Omega said.

"What are you talking 'bout 'not much of a worry' Omega? When they're flirting it means something bad's bound to happen. Take it from someone with experience." Shadow said.

"Experience huh?" Omega asked.

"I'm telling you they're up to something," Shadow said pacing around the room again, "I could feel it this time. You just don't understand it."

"Okay Comrade Shadow." Omega said as he left.

* * *

What do you think of the second chapter? Good, bad, needs more work? Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

Las Vegas Can Mean Trouble

Summary- Shadow wins two tickets to Las Vegas, but he can't decide who to come with him.

Sega owns Shadow, Omega, and Rouge

I own Alexandra

This maybe a Shadouge or ShadowXOC

You all decide

* * *

The next day Rouge was downstairs making breakfast when Omega came down.

"Comrade Rouge are you actually making breakfast?" Omega asked surprised.

"Yes Omega. Why so surprised?" Rouge asked.

"Because you never make breakfast. I didn't even know you knew how to cook." Omega explained.

"Well I turned over a new leaf you know and to let you know I _do _know how to cook thank you very much." Rouge said.

"Sure you did Comrade Rouge." Omega said leaving.

"Hmpt. The nevre of some people." Rouge spat as Alexandra came down.

"Are you making breakfast?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah. Why so surprised?" Rouge asked.

"You're trying to win Shadow over aren't you?" Alexandra snarled.

"I'm not winning him over I just want to go to Las Vegas with him. No one said I was winning him over." Rouge explained.

"The big breakfast says otherwise." Alexandra spat.

"Whatever. If you're going to eat you're welcome to stay." Rouge said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Alexandra said pretending to look paler, "I'm going to i-Hop with Amy, Sonic, and Tails."

"Suit yourself," Rouge said as Alexandra gagged and left, "I just don't know what's wrong with that girl lately."

"Wrong with who?" Shadow asked yawning.

"Nothing. You hungry?" Rouge asked.

"What's on the menu?" Shadow asked.

"Your favorite. Bacon, pankcakes, sunside up eggs, toast, and orange juice." Rouge said.

"Sounds delicious." Shadow said licking his lips.

"Should be." Rouge said.

"Where's Omega?" Shadow asked.

"He's upstairs I think." Rouge said as Shadow left.

Upstairs Omega was shooting at things outside from the window when he saw Shadow.

"You seen nothing." Omega lied.

"Whatever. I think we got a problem." Shadow said.

"Yeah I'm aware. Comrade Rouge's making breakfast." Omega said.

"Thanks. I've notice." Shadow said.

"What are we going to do?" Omega asked.

"We? You don't have worry about two girls going ga-ga over you because you have an extra ticket to Las Vegas. If only they let me take robots there. Posers." Shadow spat.

"So how could you fix this?" Omega asked.

"Hate to say it, but I have to pick between the two of them." Shadow said.

"So who are you going to choose?" Omega asked.

"I don't know! Stop pressuring me!" Shadow snapped leaving.

"What's gotten into him?" Omega asked shooting out the window again.

Downstairs Rouge was setting up the table when Shadow came down.

"Setting up the table too huh Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. It's the least I could do. Ready?" Rouge asked.

"Sure. Where did Alexandra go?" Shadow asked.

"Went to i-Hop with Sonic, Tails, and Amy because she thinks I can't cook. I do know how to cook." Rouge said.

"Well enough talking then and dazzle me up with your cooking." Shadow said as Rouge giggled and places the food on the table.

"Eat up," Rouge said as the two started eating, "So? Good or what?"

"Delicious! For a thief you really have mother-like instincts. Trying to make Knucklehead your wife or something with your food?" Shadow asked.

"No! I don't like him! All I want is his emerald." Rouge said in disgust.

"Well thanks for the food Rouge. I gotta go." Shadow said going back upstairs.

"Step one complete." Rouge said smiling evilly similar to a Dark Chao's smile.

Upstairs Omega was still shooting out the window when Shadow ran up.

"So? Comrade Rouge's food good?" Omega asked.

"Omega stop shooting. I need help." Shadow ordered.

"With what?" Omega asked as he got grabbed by Shadow.

"EVERYTHING!" Shadow screamed shaking Omega in a panic.

* * *

What do you think of the third chapter? Good, bad, needs more work? Sorry it took long to update I was busy and I didn't have much ideas for this story until now. Please review

Plus... I might not continue this story in awhile because I'm still out of ideas for this though I doubt anyone cares. So it'll be on hold for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Las Vegas Can Mean Trouble

Summary- Shadow wins two tickets to Las Vegas, but he can't decide who to come with him.

Sega owns Shadow, Omega, and Rouge

I own Alexandra

This maybe a Shadouge or ShadowXOC

You all decide

* * *

Four hours later Shadow was watching TV when he saw Alexandra came down with a box.

"What in the box?" Shadow asked.

"Oh nothing special just some lotions and other massage theropy stuff." Alexandra said opening the box.

"Who are you gonna try it on?" Shadow asked..

"I was hoping to see if you like to try it, but it looks like I'm wasting my time." Alexandra said.

"Okay I'll try." Shadow said as Alexandra started pouring a little lotion on her hands and rubbing them together.

"Where do you want the location?" Alexandra asked.

"My lower back is fine," Shadow answered as she started rubbing on his lower back, "Yeah that's good."

"Like it?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah," Shadow said closing his eyes then opened them in pain, "Ow!"

"Don't worry. It's just a knot. I got it." Alexandra said rubbing his upper back.

"Perfect." Shadow moaned as she stopped.

"Feel any better?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah." Shadow said.

"Good thing I took those classes." Alexandra said getting on Shadow's lap.

"Alexandra?" Shadow asked as Alexandra started kissing him and he kissed back until Omega came in.

"Ahem." Omega said as the two blushed.

"Sorry you had to see that Omega." Shadow said as Alexandra got off him.

"Yeah. Sorry Omega and Shadow. I guess I got over myself a bit." Alexandra said.

"You guess?" Rouge spat.

"I'll leave you too girls alone." Shadow said as he and Omega left.

"What?" Alexandra asked annoyed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rouge spat.

"Jealous?" Alexandra asked.

"I'm not jealous of no one. Besides you can't flatter him. It's against the rules." Rouge said as Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"No one mentioned rules Batgirl. You're just jealous he'll pick me." Alexandra said.

"He'll pick me." Rouge spat.

"Puh-lease. He'll pick me. It's only a matter of time." Alexandra said as the two left.

Upstairs Omega and Shadow were talking.

"I think something's up." Omega said.

"You think, I know. Whatever it is it's getting out of hand." Shadow said.

"What do you mean out of hand Comrade Shadow?" Omega asked.

"I could have sworn I saw jealousy written all over Rouge's face." Shadow said.

"Jealousy? I thought Comrade Rouge doesn't get jealous of anyone?" Omega asked.

"I thought too, but I was wrong." Shadow said.

"Why not ask that blue hedgehog for help?" Omega asked.

"I will never ask that Faker for help!" Shadow snapped.

"Aren't you gonna choose between the two?" Omega asked.

"I have no choice really. So yes I'll have to choose." Shadow said leaving.

Downstairs Rouge and Alexandra were talking when Shadow came down.

"Shadow we've came to apologize again." Alexandra said.

"Yeah. It wasn't worth it." Rouge said.

"It's okay really." Shadow said..

"Good because I don't want our friendship ruined because we have differences." Rouge said.

"Like I said it's okay." Shadow said.

"Good. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Rouge said as went in the other room and hid behind couch.

"Alexandra could we talk?" Shadow asked.

"Sure what is it?" Alexandra asked as Shadow kissed her softly.

"If I ever need a massage again or you need a new tester for a new produce you know where to find me." Shadow said going back upstairs with Alexandra blushed.

"Step one complete." Alexandra said smiling evilly similar to a Dark Chao's smile as Rouge came in.

"This isn't over yet!" Rouge snapped.

"Nope Batgirl it's not. Its just begun." Alexandra said as Rouge left in a huff.

* * *

What do you think of the fourth chapter? Good, bad, needs more work? Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Las Vegas Can Mean Trouble

Summary- Shadow wins two tickets to Las Vegas, but he can't decide who to come with him.

Sega owns Shadow, Omega, and Rouge

I own Alexandra

This maybe a Shadouge or ShadowXOC

You all decide

* * *

Three hours later Shadow was watching TV while eating BBQ chips when Rouge came in.

"Hey Shadow." Rouge said.

"Hey Rouge. What's up?" Shadow asked.

"I'm just came to watch TV with you is all." Rouge said sitting on the couch and taking a handful of chips.

"I thought you hated potato chips?" Shadow asked sipping his cherry soda.

"I did, but I've grown to love them," Rouge lied as Shadow looked at her unimpressed, "What?"

"Nothing. I just thought you'd like to keep your figure." Shadow said blushing slightly.

"I do Shadow it's just that I'm hungry and you had chips here." Rouge explained.

"Sure Rouge. I'll believe you." Shadow said taking another handful of chips.

"What show you watching?" Rouge asked.

"_SpongeBob SquarePants_." Shadow said whipping his mouth.

"Which episode is it?" Rouge asked.

"The one where Mr. Krabs eats a rotten Krabby Patty." Shadow said.

"Mind if I watch?" Rouge asked.

"Sure." Shadow said a bit shocked.

"So Shadow I meant to ask you." Rouge said.

"About that Las Vegas trip?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. When do you leave?" Rouge asked.

"Next weekend." Shadow said as Rouge sighed sadly.

"Oh. Did you pick who's going with you?" Rouge asked.

"Not yet." Shadow said as Rouge sighed with relief.

"Good because I know a way to make you're pick less stressful." Rouge said.

"Dazzle me then." Shadow ordered as Rouge whipped off the leftover chips from Shadow's lap and sat there and kissed him passionately.

"You taste like BBQ." Rouge moaned.

"You taste like cherry lipgloss." Shadow said.

"Ahem." Omega coughed.

"Sorry Omega," Shadow said as Rouge got off him when they seen Alexandra with tears in her eyes, "Alexandra I could explain."

"No. Don't. I was stupid to think anything could happen between us." Alexandra sobbed.

"Omega could I talk to you in private?" Shadow asked.

"Of course Comrade Shadow." Omega said as he and Shadow left.

"How could you?" Alexandra sobbed.

"What?" Rouge asked annoyed.

"I thought you played by the rules?" Alexandra sobbed.

"Who said there were rules?" Rouge asked.

"If you want to play dirty then two could play that then." Alexandra spat as she left.

"Step two complete." Rouge said evilly.

* * *

What do you think of the fifth chapter? Good, bad, needs more work? I'm also sorry I was late to update this story. I didn't have a complete idea yet until now. Anyway please review 


	6. Chapter 6

Las Vegas Can Mean Trouble 

Summary- Shadow wins two tickets to Las Vegas, but he can't decide who to come with him.

Sega owns Shadow, Omega, and Rouge

I own Alexandra

This maybe a Shadouge or ShadowXOC

You all decide

* * *

In Shadow's room he and Omega were talking.

"Why did you ask me here again Comrade Shadow?" Omega asked.

"We got a big problem!" Shadow shouted.

"How big of a problem?" Omega asked.

"Mega huge." Shadow said.

"Okay explain." Omega ordered.

"Well its about everything mainly. I know both Rouge and Alexandra want to go to Las Vegas with me, but-" Shadow started.

"But what?" Omega asked.

"Do you think they're starting to fall for me?" Shadow asked.

"Fall as in what Comrade Shadow?" Omega asked.

"Fall in love with me." Shadow corrected.

"I did say I seen jealousy and flirting out of the two." Omega said.

"I knew that." Shadow spat.

"I don't know if Comrade Rouge really is in love with you or not, but I think Comrade Alexandra is." Omega explained.

"Why does this pick have to be so confusing Omega?" Shadow asked.

"Don't ask me." Omega said.

"Who do you think I should pick?" Shadow asked.

"Comrade Shadow I said like before I don't know. This is your problem not mines." Omega explained.

"I swear Omega at times you are no help for me at all. Oh well. Thanks anyway." Shadow said as he left.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter and the long delay. With a writer's block and some computer problems I didn't have much time to finish. What do you think of the sixth chapter? Good, bad, needs more work? 


	7. Chapter 7

Las Vegas Can Mean Trouble 

Summary- Shadow wins two tickets to Las Vegas, but he can't decide who to come with him.

Sega owns Shadow, Omega, and Rouge

I own Alexandra

This maybe a Shadouge or ShadowXOC

You all decide

* * *

In kitchen Alexandra was getting something to eat when she saw Shadow come in.

"Alexandra could we talk?" Shadow asked.

"What?" Alexandra asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Shadow said.

"No I am. I shouldn't have broke down like that. Its your live. You choose who you want to be with." Alexandra said.

"Were you serious about all that?" Shadow asked.

"About what?" Alexandra asked.

"You know about yoy thinking anything could happen between us." Shaodw said.

"Could we forget about it?" Alexandra asked.

"Not until you tell me why you said that." Shadow demanded.

"Because I think I-" Alexandra started.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"I think I love you okay?! Is that enough info for you!? Just leave me alone." Alexandra ordered as she left.

"Alexandra wait." Shadow said.

"I said leave me alone okay Shadow. I know you'll never love me back. Just leave me alone. Besides you only got two more days till you leave for Las Vegas." Alexandra said as she left the room.

* * *

What do you think of the seventh chapter? Good, bad, needs more work? Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to make this one a ShadowXAlexandra chapter, but this was all I came up with. 


	8. Chapter 8

Las Vegas Can Mean Trouble 

Summary- Shadow wins two tickets to Las Vegas, but he can't decide who to come with him.

Sega owns Shadow, Omega, and Rouge

I own Alexandra

This maybe a Shadouge or ShadowXOC

You all decide

* * *

The next day Shadow was packing when Omega came in.

"Hey Omega." Shadow said.

"Comrade Shadow you do you're leaving tomorrow right?" Omega asked.

"I know and I still don't know who to choose." Shadow groaned.

"You need to know or pick someone by random." Omega suggested.

"I know, but I actually like both Rouge and Alexandra. Its hard to choose." Shadow said.

"Life's hard Comrade Shadow. You just need to live with it." Omega said.

"I know that. You're robot you'll never understand love." Shadow said.

"No duh." Omega said.

"But thanks for the advice. I'll tell you three my choice in two hours." Shadow said.

"Okay Comrade Shadow. I'll tell them." Omega said as he left.

* * *

What do you think of the eighth chapter? Good, bad, needs more work? Sorry for the delay. My mom's computer had a virus yesterday, lost everything including $30 songs I bought for my iPod on iTunes, computer games, some school work, and she had to reinstall everything. I'll start the last chapter after people tell what couple they want the story to end or about 5-10 or more reviews to tell me which couple they vote for, ShadowXRouge or ShadowXAlexandra? 


	9. Chapter 9

Las Vegas Can Mean Trouble

Summary- Shadow wins two tickets to Las Vegas, but he can't decide who to come with him.

Sega owns Shadow, Omega, and Rouge

I own Alexandra

* * *

The day before the trip the girls and Omega were downstairs talking. 

"So who do you think Shadow's gonna pick to go to Las Vegas with?" Rouge asked.

"Probably me." Alexandra said.

"What makes you so sure?" Rouge asked.

"I have my ways." Alexandra said.

"I know for a fact who's going, but I was sworn not to tell." Omega said.

"Awe come on. Please!?" Alexandra and Rouge cooed.

"Access deined." Omega said.

"What do you mean access deined?" Rouge asked.

"Comrade Shadow forbide me tell you girls who he choose. He told me that he was going to tell you himself." Omega said as they seen Shadow come down.

"So Shadow we've waited a long while to hear it." Alexandra said.

"I heard and I chose who's coming with me." Shadow said pulling out the second ticket.

"Who?" Rouge and Alexandra said.

"Before I say it I just want you two to know that whoever I choose doesn't ruin yours or our friendship." Shadow said.

"Okay just say it." Alexandra said.

"Alexandra you're a very great person and you're fun to hangout with, but I have to choose Rouge." Shadow said handing the ticket to Rouge.

"I told you!" Rouge shouted.

"Why?" Alexandra asked in shock.

"Alexandra the truth is that I've known Rouge for the longest and she's been there for me." Shadow said as Alexandra looked sad, but smiled.

"Its okay. I had a feeling you were going to choose Rouge in the beginning. Watch her though. You know how much Rouge loves jewels and Las Vegas has a ton of them." Alexandra said.

"Well get packing Rouge. We leave tomorrow morning." Shadow said as he left with Omega.

"You know what this means." Rouge said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Personally servant for a week. I remembered. Now go on and pack." Alexandra ordered as Rouge smirked and left.

* * *

Finally finished. Sorry if the chapters were short and took forever to update. I was waiting for a little more reviews, but I decided to write it anyway. Thanks for thatisthequestion and shadowsidekick for choosing Shadouge as the couple and Teros and Cooldude Num. 1 for their reviews. If you want me to write a sequel to this story, which I just might please tell me in the review. 


End file.
